


Beznadziejny romantyk

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [68]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0 2016, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo Steve skrywa swoją drugą naturę, a ona doprowadza tylko do kolejnych problemów</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do Piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beznadziejny romantyk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  wybiła północ  
> 24.08.2016 - 20:00
> 
> Betowała: wrotka777

          Choć nigdy nawet tego nie podejrzewał tak jak jego najbliższa rodzina, to jednak, Steve McGarrett był skończonym romantykiem. I, choć ukrywał to jak tylko mógł, w pewnych okolicznościach samo to z niego wychodziło. Tak było też w tym przypadku, gdy stał jak głupek na środku plaży, czekając nie wiadomo co.  
– Steve! Chodź do nas! – Kono krzyknęła do niego, pozostając jednak przy ognisku z resztą przyjaciół.  
          Mężczyzna odmachał jej jedynie, pozostając na miejscu. Jakoś nie spieszyło mu się z dołączeniem do nich. Miał coś innego do przemyślenia w tej chwili.  
– Steve, wszystko w porządku? – Nawet nie zauważył jak koło niego pojawił się Danny.  
– Tak, tak. Zaraz do was przyjdę – zapewnił, będąc pewnym, że zyska tym chwilę spokoju.  
– Chyba nie myślisz, że teraz zostawię cię samego? Zaraz wybije północ, będziemy mieli nowy rok – przypomniał, choć Steve, aż za dobrze o tym wiedział.  
– Może potrzebuję spędzić ostatnie chwile starego roku, sam? – warknął w końcu.  
          Jego partner spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, robiąc krok w tył. Niepewnie wpatrywał się w niego, jakby chcąc zdecydować, co teraz zrobić. Nie lubił się narzucać, jeśli naprawdę nie był chciany. Od strony ogniska zaczęło dochodzić do nich odliczanie. To były ostatnie sekundy starego roku.  
– Ach, pieprzyć to – wymamrotał w końcu McGarrett.  
          Zastanawiał się czy chce to zrobić od kilku tygodni, czekając na dobrą okazję. Lepszej niż Nowy Rok już chyba nie znajdzie. Równo z wybiciem północy, zrobił krok w stronę Danny'ego i pocałował go. Pierwszy pocałunek w sylwestra, przywitanie Nowego Roku razem było chyba najbardziej romantyczną rzeczą, jaką mógł sobie wyobrazić Steve.  
– Nadal mam sobie iść? – spytał Williams, gdy w końcu odsunęli się od siebie.  
– Gdziekolwiek byś nie poszedł i tak cię znajdę – zapewnił, oddychając ciężko.  
– Jesteś skończonym idiotą, naprawdę. A, co by było, gdybym jednak do ciebie nie przyszedł? – zaciekawił się, muskając lekko jego usta.  
– Pewnie czekałbym do przyszłego roku. W końcu powinna być to wyjątkowa sytuacja.  
– Dobrze, że przynajmniej ja w tym związku jestem normalny. Choć to też znaczy, że ja będę musiał się oświadczyć. Znając życie, ty nigdy nie znalazłbyś dobrej okazji – westchnął cierpiętniczo Danny.  
          Steve pocałował go po raz kolejny, by go uciszyć. Choć pewnie w tym miał rację, on sam czekał na specjalne okazje, i gdyby nie to, może mogliby być razem już dawno? Jednak teraz nie miało to znaczenia. Ważne było, że gdy już ma w swoich ramionach Williamsa, nie zamierza go już nigdy puszczać.


End file.
